


Red Dress

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur is a little too fond of the dress Astrid is in. So fond of it he wants to see it on the floor.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Red Dress

"All I can think about is ripping that dress off of you,” Dagur whispered into Astrid’s ear. They’d gone to the opening of an art museum together, and Astrid was wearing a red dress that dipped down in a v to show her cleavage. Dagur had miraculously cleaned himself up and was wearing a suit, which hid the tattoos on his arms. 

Astrid snorted as Dagur’s hand fell around her hip. There was a string quartet playing music. Astrid wasn’t very good with music. She couldn’t tell if it was Beethoven or Mozart. 

“Not here,” she said quietly to him. They were pressed together in a slow, swaying dance, their foreheads almost touching. “Think you can contain yourself till later?”

Dagur’s hand slipped lower, squeezed her ass, and Astrid jumped a little at the touch. Though, she wasn’t surprised that he would go so far in public. 

“Don’t think so,” he said, voice almost a lustful growl. 

They left the opening early, and they’d barely gotten in the door of their shared apartment when Dagur was grabbing at Astrid’s dress. He barely took time for the zipper before working on tearing it off of her. His mouth was at the curve of one breast, sucking a mark into pale, sensitive flesh. Astrid moaned, ground her hips against him.

The top of Astrid’s dress was pulled down around her hips. Dagur seemed happy at the sight of her breasts, even in the darkness that their eyes had adjusted to. He groped at one, mouth on the other, a happy groan leaving him.

“So did you like the dress?” Astrid asked breathlessly, a hand in Dagur’s red hair. It’d been combed neat, but she’d make it unruly again. 

“Loved it,” Dagur said between kisses. His mouth found her nipple, sucked on it, and Astrid gave a quiet moan. “You should wear it around the apartment.”

Astrid couldn’t help laughing. “For what occasion?” 

“My sight,” Dagur told her. Now he was slipping it from her hips, down her legs, kissing her stomach.The dress fell around her ankles in a puddle of red.

“No panties, huh?” he asked.

“Just for you,” Astrid said. She tugged on his hair, then pushed his head towards her center. “You know what I want.”

“That I do.” His hot breath tickled along her trimmed hairs. Then he was burying his face against her, and Astrid groaned in earnest as his lips found her clit.

“ _ Dagur _ .”

Dagur responded by humming against her, sending vibrations into her that translated as pleasure. Astrid bucked into him, holding his hair tightly, knowing that he liked the stinging in his scalp. As much of a sadist he was, Dagur could also be a masochist during sex, and boy, did Astrid like that. 

Astrid realized that, funnily enough, she still had her heels on. She couldn’t help laughing about it.

“What’s so funny?” Dagur asked. He brushed the insides of her thighs with his thumbs. “Did I tickle you or something.”

“I’m in heels like a goddamn porn star,” she answered, still giggling.

Dagur looked down at her feet, mostly covered by the dress, but it was obvious she was still in her shoes. A smile spread on his lips. “So you are.” He came back up. The shoes made her taller than him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He took Astrid’s face in his large, roughened hands and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She tasted herself on him, and that turned her on like crazy. If she hadn’t been wet before, she was now. Dagur ground his hips against her, and she felt his bulge through his dress pants.

“We should get you out of that,” Astrid breathed once the kiss was over. Their faces were nearly touching.

Dagur licked almost thoughtfully along his lower lip. “Yeah, we should.”

Astrid took Dagur’s jacket off of him, then began unbuttoning his shirt. Dagur played with her breasts while she did so, and Astrid liked that. God, she was so hot for him. It took all her restraint to not tear the shirt off of him and to undo the buttons properly.

Once he was shirtless she ran her hand over him, loving the feeling of his hard muscle. 

“Get out of those pants,” she ordered him in a husky voice.

Dagur hurriedly began to do so, kicking off his shoes and socks as well. Astrid decided to keep her shoes on. Why not try to be a little sexy? 

Once Dagur was naked, they found their way to the couch, Astrid underneath Dagur. Usually, she liked to be on top, but she’d let him have this tonight. 

“You wet enough?” Dagur asked, sticking his hand between his legs.

Astrid eagerly spread her legs for him, bit her lip, and nodded her head.

Dagur entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, and the both of them moaned with it. Once he was in fully, they were both gasping. Dagur wasn’t absolutely huge, but he was far from small, and he felt so good inside of her. She clenched around him like a hot, wet vice, and Dagur gasped.

“Fuck.”

Astrid smiled at him, wiggled her hips. “Don’t just  _ say  _ fuck. Actually do it.”

“Alright, alright.” There was a smile on Dagur’s face. “Needy.”

Dagur pulled his hips back, then brought them forward, and Astrid moaned at the slide of him in and out of her. He kept up with a slow, steady pace for about a minute, giving her time to get adjusted to his size. But then Astrid brought a leg around his, clutched at his back and dug her nails in. Dagur knew what that meant, and so he began to fuck her harder and faster. Astrid cried out with it, then kissed him bruisingly on the lips. She slid her nails down his back, felt him shiver against her hands. 

Dagur moaned as he slipped his tongue into Astrid’s mouth, and Astrid moaned back. They were going so hard that the couch was moving, sliding across the floor.

“I hope the neighbors don’t hear us,” Dagur panted, pulling out of the kiss.

“I don’t give a fuck if they do,” Astrid said, too lost in this to care. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him again, putting her tongue in his mouth this time, wanting to taste him, make him hers. 

The way he was pounding inside of her body was so good, spearing pleasure into her. It wasn’t long before she reached climax, clenching around him, body shuddering. She held onto him hard, nails probably drawing blood. 

Dagur grunted, pushed through her orgasm, and Astrid was whimpering in pleasure when she came out the other side, her body more sensitive, but god, she just wanted all of what he could give. 

He gave for quite a while, pulling another orgasm from her, before he experienced his own. He pulled out of her, and Astrid panted as his seed spurted hot all over her stomach. Then he was just kneeling over her, cock softening, hands on her thighs.

Astrid put her wrist to her forehead, panting. “God, we should have used a condom.”

“I’ll buy you Plan B in the morning,” Dagur assured her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. “Promise.”

Astrid smiled. She was surprised that this man had it in him to be sweet and caring. He hadn’t seemed that way when she’d first met him. “Thank you.”

“So you’ll wear that dress again for me?” Dagur asked.

Astrid, who had very much enjoyed the sex, nodded. “Definitely.” 


End file.
